Same But Different
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: Beast Boy and Robin. You might think, how could they be more different? But the truth is, they are startlingly alike. They've both had joy, tragedy, tears, and smiled. They both lost so much, and gained so much more. No pairings.


**I have been pretty biased with my TT stories so far. They are all Jinx ones pretty much. So for once, here is a Beast Boy one! I really like Beast Boy. He went through so much, but he's always trying to get people to smile.**

**Also I was bored. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Beast Boy, the Doom Patrol, Robin, Batman, The Justice League, Marie Logan, Mark Logan, Mary Grayson, John Grayson, their back stories, or the Teen Titans. I think that's it.**

* * *

They were so alike, yet so different. They both went through so much, but had such different outcomes. They both had families, lost families, then gained another family. You would look at the two of them, and think, these two could not be more different. But, that isn't true. These are the stories of Beast Boy and Robin.

* * *

Richard John Grayson. Named after his father, John Grayson. Dick was born into circus folk, doing what he loved. Flying through the air, flipping, twisting. He had a family who adored him, a family who loved him. His mother, Mary Grayson, always doted on him. Always tried to make him laugh, always succeeding. His father, John Grayson, was always so proud of him. He was always trying to teach Dick new things, and always congratulating him when he mastered it.

Dick had a happy childhood.

!*****!*****!****!*****!**********!*********!***** **!*********!**********

Garfield Mark Logan. Named after his father, Mark Logan. Gar was born always moving, travelling. He was a little odd, as he had been bitten by a monkey at the age of 4, and had gotten Sakutia. The only way his parents could save him was by transfusing him with animal DNA. It gave Gar strange powers. The power to turn into any animal at will. But as far as Gar was concerned, that was cool.

His parents were scientists who studied plants forests and wildlife. Gar, from a young age, wanted to be like them. He was always facinated my animals and by nature. His family loved him, and cared for him, even though they were sometimes preoccupied by their work. His mom, Marie Logan, was the one who taught him about nature. She would point to the animals and bugs that scurried past and tell him their scientific name. She was the one who read him stories at night, and who would tickle him until he cried. Mark Logan, his dad, was the one who taught him to be adventurous, and how to have a sense of humor. He would teach him how to climb trees, and how to ride a bike. He would try out, rather lame, knock knock jokes on him.

Gar had a happy childhood.

* * *

Dick's fun times stopped at the age of 10. He endured massive tragedy and felt unimaginable loss. It had seemed like it was going to be a perfect day. It was one of those special shows when his parents let him perform along with them. As usual, the Flying Graysons didn't use a net. Why should they? They were masters of the trapeze, and they never fell.

On his way to the circus tent, young Dick saw the circus master, Haley, arguing with a man. A very strange man. Dick thought nothing of it at the time. Maybe the man wanted a ticket, and they were all sold out.

As his parents were about to perform, Dick saw the man slip into the audience. The man started fiddling with the trapeze equipment, and that' when Dick realized that this man was not good news. He tried to warn his parents, he cried out. But it was to late. He watched them fall, he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Dick had just lost his family.

* * *

Gar's joyful childhood ended at the age of 6. He lost all of his family in one day, and had felt the guilt for the rest of his life. It had started out as a great day. Gar's parents had offered to take him out on a boat down the stream. Gar was always ready to try new things, so he was excited. Boating sounded really fun! He had heard that sometimes it went wrong, but that rarely happened. He wasn't worried. Why should he be? His parents wouldn't let anything happen.

At first, the boating was great! Gar loved the cool breeze, and the feel of the rocking of the boat. The jostled against the rocks once in a while, but Marie always caught him. Then came the big jostle. It had ruptured the boat, causing a big leak, causing them to sink. Gar`s parents knew they couldn't survive. But Gar could, by using his powers. They had always loved Gar more then anything in the world, so they were more then willing to let him live. They sent him on his way in the shape of a bird. Gar heard them screaming during their final moments, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Gar had just lost his family.

* * *

Dick didn't know it, but he was going to gain a family. Millionaire Bruce Wayne, had been at the show where Dick's parents had died. He had taken a big interest in Dick's parent's death, for reasons unknown to Dick. He had offered to pay for the funeral, and even to adopt Dick. Dick had no where to go, and being adopted by a millionaire sounded pretty good to him, so he accepted.

Soon, Dick found out that Bruce Wayne, was indeed the famous Batman. Dick was already a trained acrobat, so he wanted to become the Dark Knight's side kick. Bruce resisted at first, but eventually gave in. Dick took the name Robin, after his mother's nickname for him. But Dick found out that Batman was not an easy guy to have as an mentor. He was always demanding more, never satisfied by Dick's efforts.

_Harder, faster, stronger._ He always said. This puzzled Dick, because the point of being an acrobat was being free, flying, doing whatever you pleased. That was what he had been taught. Acrobatics was about fun. But not to Batman.

No, not to Batman.

* * *

Gar didn't know it, but he was going to gain a family. Gar had been wandering the streets, taking the form of different animals, for a while after his parents death. He had been hidden in the bushes as a green hedgehog when he first saw the Doom Patrol. There was a huge fire in the town. The roaring flames and blistering heat scared Gar. He had turned into a hedgehog and scurried away. He had watched as the Doom Patrol had came and saved everyone. Gar had followed them back to their HQ in the form of a green mouse.

_I want to be like them._ Had been his thoughts. _I can learn to help people instead of just hiding._ The Doom Patrol had refused him at first. Bu his abilities had impressed them after a while, and the welcomed him as their new member. Rita, Elastic Girl, became like his new mother, and Cliff and Larry, Robot Man and Negative Man, like his new uncles. He had expected Steve, Mento, to be a paternal figure, but he soon found out he was wrong.

Steve was demanding, always expecting Gar to follow orders, for Gar to train more.

_Why can't you follow orders?_ Mento would say.

_Because._ Gar would think angrily. _The one time I did, I lost a family._ Loyalty had always been an important thing to Gar. That's what he had been taught. Family is about sticking together. But not to Mento.

No, not to Mento.

((((~~~~~~~~~~~~((((((((((~~~~~~((((((((((~~~~~~((((((((((~~~((((((((((((~~~~~~~~((((

Dick, unfortunately was about to loose another family. He and Batman had a huge fight, their biggest yet. Later, Robin couldn't even remember what it was about, only that it was bad. He left Bruce, Alfred, Wally, Roy, Barbra, the whole Justice League. He had journeyed off to Jump City, wanting to make a name for himself. He wanted to be independent, and he never thought he would be part of a team again. But he was proved false as he met Star, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, and as Roy and Wally followed him.

Dick had found a new family.

((((((((~~~~~~~~((((((((((((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~((((((((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~(((((((((~~~~~

Gar, unfortunately, was about to lose another family. He had a big fight with Mento. Mento always expected him to put the job first. But Gar couldn't. He just couldn't bare to loose more people he cared about.

His argument with Steve had gone something like this:

_Why can't you just listen to me?_

_Because, your orders make no sense!_

_Why don't you just leave?!  
Maybe I will!_

Rita, Larry, and Cliff had tried to talk him out of it. But it was no use. Gar was leaving. He ventured off to Jump City, hoping to find a new team. He thought that they would be as demanding as Steve, that they would order respect. But he was proved false when he got to know them all.

Gar had found a new family.

%%%~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%%%~~~~%%%

Now you see how similar a past these two boys had. Yet, they were so different.

Robin was moody, brooding, and fierce.

Beast Boy the jester. Always joking and trying to get a laugh.

They were the same, but different.

**There, done! This was just a oneshot! I will not be continuing this!**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


End file.
